


You're Impossible

by CountCherrycula



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Snow Day, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountCherrycula/pseuds/CountCherrycula
Summary: Keeping up with Ibuki Mioda was a challenge for Peko Pekoyama on any ordinary day. Having to do so during a snow day was a different story entirely. But in the end, it was never a challenge she found to be too much for her.
Relationships: Mioda Ibuki/Pekoyama Peko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	You're Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> So, I am a HUUUUGE fan of this pairing, and when I was restless yesterday morning I thought it was high time I did something with my adoration of this ship, and this was the result of that. Hope you enjoy!

"Pekooooooo~!"

  
The swords-woman looked up from the book she was reading as she heard her name from outside. There was only one voice that could belong to. Marking her page, she grabbed her jacket and made her way outside. Sure enough, a certain rock-star was there in the back yard amidst all of the snow, next to her, an impressively large snowman. Or rather, the bottom layer of the snowman was much, much larger than the head.

  
"What is it, Ibu-" Before she could even finish, Peko had found her glasses snatched by Ibuki. From there they had been placed on the head of the snowman, and Ibuki proudly gestured to her creation for Peko.

  
"Look, doesn't it look JUST like Togami?"

  
She was a fit of giggles, per usual for Ibuki. Peko's vision was rather blurred thanks to having her glasses taken, but she could make out the shape of the snowman still. She supposed making it look like Byakuya explained the size. But what really caught her eye was Ibuki herself. She looked no different from normal, but that was just it. The girl had been out here and seemingly never bothered to properly dress up for the cold temperature or snow.

  
"...Ibuki, did you really come out here in just a shirt and pajama bottoms?" Peko inquired, and Ibuki nodded, gesturing to the neon green bottoms she had, pulling on one of the legs for effect.

  
"Yeah! These are my favorite ones too. Do you not like them?" Peko pinched the bridge of her nose in response to the question, she DID like them, but that was the last thing on her mind.

  
"That isn't my point. You've been out here for hours in just that. Are you not freezing?"

  
"What? Pfft, I'm fiiiiine! A little chilly weather can't slow me down!"

  
Almost as if accepting her challenge, another cold wind blew through, one Peko certainly could feel, and she had layered up. Through her blurred view, she could make out the shuddering of the other girl, who quickly hugged herself in response.

  
"...Okay, maybe I'm a LITTLE cold." Ibuki conceded, and though Peko couldn't see it well, there was that grin turned on its head, a grimace in its place now that the frigid air finally occurred to the musician.

  
Wordlessly, Peko walked over to Ibuki - though not before getting her glasses - And started walking back towards the house, rocker girl in tow.

  
Peko had guided Ibuki to the sofa she had been at just prior and moved her book aside to set the teeth chattering girl down. 

  
"I'm getting you a blanket and something warm to drink. Stay where you are." She instructed as the girl sat down, fortunately she was well equipped for the weather, though had not been expecting to need to use a blanket because of Ibuki's carelessness, but perhaps that was on her for not being used to that by now.

  
Ibuki nodded, now that it had finally settled in just how cold she was, she didn't feel like going against the swordswoman's commands even if she wanted to. From the guest room, Peko found one of the more thick blankets and handed it to Ibuki, who quickly chattered out a "Th-thank you..." before wrapping herself up in a cocoon. Peko nodded, and made her way into the kitchen. Nearby, a tea kettle she had set up for herself earlier had been going off, so she had her own drink. But knowing Ibuki, she likely would be more receptive to something less strong, and so Peko spent the next two minutes preparing a mug of hot chocolate for the girl. Instant hot chocolate, as she never learned the means to make a proper one, not being one for sweets, and Fuyuhiko's dairy aversion making him similar.

  
Once she returned with the cocoa, as well as her tea, she had noticed Ibuki had turned on the TV and was currently engrossed in a movie Peko didn't recognize. Whatever it was, Ibuki seemed to be lightened up, giggling at the antics on screen. Settling herself next to the rocker and placing her drink down, she had offered the cocoa to Ibuki.

  
"It's instant cocoa, I know it is nothing special, but it was the best thing I could think of." She spoke up, a neutral tone in her voice.

  
Ibuki took it from her, a thankful smile on her face,

  
"Ohohohoh au contraire mon amie... it IS special. It's a one of a kind Peko-Peko cocoa, that's like, the most special of all cocoas!" Ibuki exclaimed, wanting to spark some joy to the other.

  
Peko averted her gaze soon after, even knowing Ibuki for a while, she wasn't quite used to her unique form of praise, let alone praise at all.

  
"You do not have to make it seem more special than it truly is for my sake." She insisted, but Ibuki shook her head in denial, a competitive grin on her face, ready to argue for hours on whether or not the simple drink was special.

  
"Nope, it's the specialist cuz it's yours. End of argument, I win!"

  
"We weren't -" She sighed in exasperation "You're impossible Ibuki."

  
"Thanks!"

  
Peko returned to her book, knowing that debating the topic with Ibuki was a lost cause. Ibuki was quick to scarf down her beverage. Too quick even, and lightly scalded her tongue for her efforts, a yelp of surprise coming from her.

  
"Geez that's boiling!" She exclaimed, holding her tongue for affect and nearly dropping her mug and threatening to spill it on herself. Peko offered only a blank stare in response.

  
"...I just made it seconds ago, of course it is."

  
"Awww that means I have to drink it slow though..."

  
"Please do. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself. Not hearing your voice would also be a downside."

  
The last part sort of slipped out without her meaning it to. Her eyes widened a bit as Ibuki glanced at her from the side, a teasing smirk.

  
"I did not mean it like-" She began, but Ibuki was not having her excuses then,

  
"I getcha Pecks, you just loooove the sound of Ibuki's voice."

  
"You're a musician, most people do."

  
"Sure, sure..."

  
"...Just drink your hot chocolate please."

  
Ibuki complied, taking more careful sips now, but that smirk didn't waver from her. Peko tried to get back into what she was reading, also taking the occasional sip of her tea. Time passed, and Ibuki turned her attention to whatever she had been watching. And for a time a few minutes were spent in silence like that, it was actually rather pleasant for Peko. Eventually though, she heard a sigh of satisfaction come from the other girl, followed by the setting down of the mug she had given her, signifying that she had finished the cocoa.

  
"Hey, Peko-Peko." She suddenly spoke out, looking towards the silver haired woman, who arched an eyebrow in return.

  
"What is it, Ibu-" And yet again, before she could finish her glasses were taken by Ibuki, this time the musician had placed them on herself, a goofy grin on her features.

  
"Don't I look like Togami now?" She then started to speak in her best impression of their classmate, "I insist you all should eat as much as I do. How you all haven't fallen over from starvation I will never understand." She broke into another fit of giggles afterwards, and even Peko found herself lightly smiling and closing her eyes at the impression. She sighed again, but more of an amused one,

  
"Again, you are impossible." She mused, and Ibuki smirked at her in return,

  
"You wouldn't want me any other way."

  
"...Fine, you win this one."

  
"Yay!" 

  
Peko shook her head in that same exasperation she was so accustomed to when dealing with Ibuki. She set her book down again, reading it without her glasses was going to be a fruitless endeavor, and Ibuki seemed content to keep them on. It didn't help, of course, Ibuki looked nice with glasses.

  
Finishing her tea, Peko set her own mug down and was ready to get up and put her book away, but found the blanket she had gotten out start to be draped over her, leaving her inside with Ibuki, who freed herself of her cocoon.

  
"What are you...?" She began to question, before being shushed by the musician, who slowly seemed to have been beginning to tire out after a long day of fun in the snow.

  
"You shouldn't have to be chilly just cuz I'm not, silly. I wanna have you feeling as warm and fuzzy as you make me."

  
Peko, who had been more caught up in the other girl, had not realized once she had taken her jacket back off, the house was rather cold, and she could not exactly get herself out of the situation. Debating with Ibuki was impossible as is, an Ibuki that had a point and could call Peko out for doing what she did was even more impossible.

  
"...Okay, maybe I am a little cold." She had echoed Ibuki's earlier words without even noticing.

  
"Then lemme keep you warm."

  
Peko soon found Ibuki's arms draped around her side, and the girl's head on her shoulder. Tired, glasses covered eyes, closing as she had an almost peaceful smile to them. It seemed Ibuki was finally worn out, and now made sure Peko couldn't escape her while she was out. Not that the other girl wanted to, Peko was thankful Ibuki's eyes were closed, lest she see the pink face the stoic girl was gaining. She sighed once more in amusement, and said the same thing,

  
"You are impossible Ibuki."

  
"And you wouldn't want me any other way."

  
"No... I wouldn't."

  
"I win..." And soon after Ibuki drifted off into a slumber, a satisfied smile on her face. And Peko smiled too. She didn't bother taking her glasses back or moving, lest she disturb the girl. Ibuki did win. She managed to keep Peko warm, in more ways than one. Ibuki Mioda was impossible. But that was perhaps what Peko Pekoyama enjoyed about her most of all.


End file.
